sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat's Eye (Pokemonboy3000)
Appearance Edit Cat's Eye is a yellow skinned gem who wears a black spy outfit that covers her arms and most of her legs. Due to being partially defective she also sports Cat like ears and a Cat's tail. Personality Edit Cat's Eye is a very cautious gem, a combination of her natural tendencies and her mistreatment on homeworld has lead to her being unable to trust most gems. She also feels very uncomfortable being touched and hates water. She is often confused by gems who are kind to everyone they meet, and often advises Spinel and Rose Quartz to be more cautious with who they trust. Despite this once she warms up to someone she is extremely loyal and much kinder, she cares deeply for her friends and tries her best to please them. However, she will obey an order from Rose quartz above all else, even her own feelings. She is a very intelligent gem and is known to use her intellect to make very intricate plans before engaging a target. However, she is unable to think on her feet and if her plans fail she is known to freeze up and freak out. History Edit Cat's eye was made for Yellow Diamond like most Cat's eyes were to be an aristocrat, but she is defective. She was attempted to be shattered by Yellow diamonds gems, but escaped. She was caught in an explosion by a laser light cannon. She was found by a colorful member of Pink Diamond's court and healed by Rose. She was a loyal follower of Rose since then, and was on earth during the rebellion, she chose to fight for earth with Rose. She was primarily used as a spy or thief to gather information or take certain items. One such mission involved her stealing Blue diamond's communicator so the rebels could intercept home world communications. She was trapped in a cave with a red homeworld allied gem after a fierce battle. She tried to make it out alone, but the cave was flooding and her fear of water took over, she agreed to a truce, and was introduced to Spinel. They eventually made it to a wall weak enough to break, but they couldn't o it alone. luckily Garnet had foreseen cat's location and freed them. Cat convinced the gems to let Spinel go as a way to express her gratitude. Later during another battle Cat was nearly shattered by an Amethyst, who threw a large rock at her. She was saved by Spinel and became curious as to why the gem saved her. this led to her observing Spinel more and more, and eventually she left the crystal gems to date Spinel. She returned as Tiger eye. They remained fused as Tiger eye and fight for earth in Rose's name. In Cold Comfort she was shattered by Blue Calcite Abilities Since she is defective Cat's lacks some of the normal gem abilities and cannot shape shift or bubble objects. She does have some rather unique abilities for a Cat's Eye with them being focused on subterfuge and stealth. Fusions * When Fused with Spinel they form Tiger Eye * When fused with Cuprite they form Limonite * Wall Crawling: '''She can walk along walls and ceilings with ease, and stick to them. She needs to have four points of contact to maintain her hold however. * '''Shadow Camouflage: She can become practically invisible when she disappears into the shadows or other dark places. However, this only works in light and in the visible light spectrum. * '''Cat Eyes: '''She can form and control three yellow orbs that float around, she sees what ever they see, and can project the vision one has through another. She can not move while controlling them. Trivia * Cat's eye's weapon has been changed many times and has been a whip, bagh naka, photokinesis, and now shurikens. * Cat's eye is so far the only gem to be permenatly broken in the pokemonboy fanon. Gemology * The term "cat's eye" can be applied to many other gemstones but only the chrysoberyl variety may be referred to as just cat's eye. * The popularity of cymophane rose by the end of the 19th century, this is attributed to the Duke of Connaught using it in an engagement ring. * Chrysoberyl is the third hardest frequently occuring natural gemstone, at an 8.5 on the mohs scale * The name cymophane is derived from the Greek word for "wave" and "appearance" Category:Roleplay characters Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Deceased